Ash and Dawn's love story
by Deadspaceman616
Summary: Ash and Dawn's love grows when they go on a trip to a luxury hotel on an island with there friends. This Story is MA not just M but MA for a heads up because they won't let me chose MA fair warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon and I am poor so suing me would be pointless **

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction and lemon but the lemon stuff won't come till the next couple of chapters thanks I hope you enjoy and review please.**

Ash and Dawn's love story

Chapter 1

Ash Could only think about how did he end up here lying on his bed with a girl? Why he ended up here with her laying on top off him kissing him. How, when, and why? Keep running through is mind as they laid there in there wet muddy cloths with there lips locked together.

Why is she with me?

How did we get here?

How did we get like this?

All these questions went through Ash's mind. He started to think back on how it all started. They day he had his first battle with her in the group she came out wearing that cheer-leading outfit the first time he saw it it changed him. Before he never had a clue about the oppistie sex or had anything to do about the oppistie sex but seeing her in that uniform sparked something in him he never felt before about a girl. As time went on he began to look forward to that uniform, he would never admit to anyone but that uniform and the girl that wore it helped him win many of battles. As time went on after that first battle with by his side they develop ways of showing thanks and heart ship towards each other. Like the high five they gave each other after every contest and battle or if they accomplished something amazing, but after one day he was heading back to her after she had a victorious round at a contest he went to go high five her but missed and there pinkeys got tied up. At first it seemed awkward and there was a long silence and then she clench her pinkey and shook it like a hand shake a simile grew on her face and so did Ash's he clenched back and shook it again and then forever make there friendship deeper.

The pinkey hand shake turned out to be more then a hand shake it was there way of bonding on a level that they could only do. She would grab him by the pinkey t make him tag a long some where,but he never complained or fought her he wanted to go with her. She never had to grab his pinkey but it was there way of connecting and both them enjoyed it when the other one would make the connection. As time went on this small thing they did developed more things for them to do like staying up ;ate by the fire and watching the stars on there travels or what Brock seed as an unspeakable act ash shearing his meal with her. As Ash thought about it more it didn't really start there but when he fought the elite four and lost against Cynthia in the last round of the championship he didn't become world champ but he was getting ready again for another year of training to fight them again but for making as far as he did in the contest he was awarded a lot of money of course but a free trip to a vacation island with all of his friends. At first he didn't want to go but his friends force him to go but in reality it was her that got him to go.

The first people he invited to come was Brock, and Dawn plus a few others Misty, May, Zoey, Gary, and Tracy. The ship left in seven days from pallet town and the trio were just getting off a bus in to pallet town to head back to Ash's house to stay there for the week and head out to catch the ship.

" it feels good to be back." Ash said while stretching his arms and legs form the long bus ride.

" Pika Pi!" His faithful mouse companion said while jumping on his shoulders.

" so this is where you grew up Ash?" Dawn calling to Ash "In the eight years I have know you I have never visited here." She remarked.

" well you guys split up so quickly that day you never had time to come here remember?" Brock said

" Oh ya! Know that you mention it ya we did part ways kind of quickly and we never did leave Sinnoh."

" ya and when we meet back up to help Ash with the elite four we never had the time to come back here." Brock said following Ash's lead and stretching his arms and legs out. " or for that matter visit any of our home towns in a year."

" that reminds me I have to ca-." she was interrupted by Ash

"I bet my mom made us a well come back lunch Pikachu!"

"Pikia Pi Pikia!" he shouted with excitement

"I'll race you th-." Ash was shouting as he started to run towards home when Dawn grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't sorry about that but you have to wait for Gary remember?"

"Oh ya I almost forgot." Ash chuckled

"What do you mean almost you were about to take off so fast they ground was going to catch fire" Brock said joking with his friend then Ash shot him a glare Dawn just giggled."A guys look." Brock said pointing at the sky " we might not be able to wait for for gary much longer those are some dark looking clouds."

"Ya and there moving in fast." As soon as Ash pointed that out the win picked up and cool air following it.

"Guys we better get moving." Said Brock getting a head start towards Ash's house. The two followed behind as they drew near the house they air got colder and humid.

"Uh oh this is not looking good we might have to make a run for it unless you guys want to walk in the rain." Brock called out as he picked up the pace.

"How much further?" Dawn yelled out as the wind now picked up.

"About another mile and a half maybe!" Brock yelled back staring to bring the pace in to a jog. Then Brock felt a rain drop hit his nose. He stop and looked up and so did the other two. Another one hit him in the forehead and one struck Dawn's cheek.

" I think its time to run for it guys!" Brock called out as he started sprinting down the road. Ash and Dawn quickly followed him. As they got near the forest that led in to the secluded part of pallet town the rain turned in to a down pour. Brock had a good head start but Ash was closing the distance he was almost out of the woods and could see his home in the distance then he heard a scream from behind. He turned back to see dawn was far behind them and she had tripped and fallen. Ash didn't realize how far behind she was. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the hand and puled her through the down pour and lead her to the house all he could think about was getting Dawn safe. He decided to cut through the field near his house and he could see Brock on the porch waving them to hurry. When he suddenly felt his foot twisted out form under him and he fell to the ground with Dawn on top of him. He looked over her shoulder to see a rattata hole there hidden in the tall grass. He still had Dawns hand so they helped each other get up both were soak and wet and now covered in mud.

They made the last hundred feet to the house and were finally some place dry. As soon as they walked in they were both greeted by Ash's mom Ms. Ketchum.

"Oh I'm so glad your back!" she gave her son a a big huge.

"Mom please your suffocating me!"

"Oh I'm sorry but look at you you are all muddy and wet." She look at him with a frown.

"Ya dawn fell down and I had to back and get her then I cut thruogh the field and forgot about all the rattata and triped in one of there holes." He said taking off his hat and ringing the water out of it.

"Oh now Ash who is this?" she called it him looking at Dawn.

"This is Dawn, Dawn this is my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you ." she smiled and held out her hand. went pass the hand and gave her a huge.

"Ash has told me so much about you." Ash and Dawn blushed a little "You must be cold in that wet outfit you two go up stairs and change while I set the table for dinner, Brock you mind helping me with the table?"

"Not at all ."

"What did you make mom?" Ash said with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"No you don't even think about till you go wash up mister." She said pointing to the upstairs "And show Dawn to the guest bedroom so she can change and get cleaned up." She smiled

"Umm I don't have any cloths anymore." She looked at the ground embarrassed.

"What?" Ash and Ash's mom asked in unison

"I left them out side because when I fell I drop my back pack and then Ash was in such a rush I couldn't pick it up," just then a bolt of lighting light the sky up and seconds later a giant crack of thunder roared in the air. This caused Dawn to jump over to Ash and was holding his arm. She saw what she was doing and broke away both of them were blushing.

"Well you can borrow some of my cloths till tomorrow and then we can get your backpack tomorrow." Ash said smiling at her.

"Okay that will work." She returned the smile

"Come on I'll show you up stairs." Ash started walking forward then he felt Dawn grab his pinkey he stop for a second then smile and continued forward. " well this is my room." Ash's room was just how he left it almost eleven years ago a couple of Pokemon poster and a GameCube plugged in the T.V.

"Wow thought there would be more poster of food." She said with a smile

"Oh haha." She giggled at him

"This is it for the Pokemon master?" she asked

" yep pretty much here let me give you a pair of my cloths." he put his bag on the bed and opened it to find Pikachu in it smiling. "So that's were you went to huh." The yellow mouse crawled out of the bag and shock his head. "Well there food down stairs if your hungry."

"Pika Pi!" he took off down stairs

"Well here you go." Ash handed her some sweat pants and a black tank top.

"Finally to get out of these wet cloths." She said with relief in her voice that's when Ash saw her it was different then any other time when she wore the dress for her contest or even her cheer-leading outfit it was when she took off her hat and let her hair go down. Her hair sparkled as she twirled towards him then he noticed her eyes sparkled too. "Well I'm going to go change in th-" she was stopped by Ash who had a hold of her pinkey she stopped and looked at him he had blank expression on his face but his eyes said it all had happiness and some lust she could see. She was sacred by this not 'oh shit run for the hills but' ' I'm going to go see a scary movie'. He gentle pulled her on to his lap. Either of them were surprised by it it felt right. "So whatcha you doing?" she asked in a hush tone

"Well I thought maybe we could talk." He replied in the same hush tone.

"Well we could talk about are Pokemon." She answered

"Maybe." They were looking right in to each others eyes and then Ash did something bold he kissed her. He was expecting maybe her pushing away or even the small chance of a slap but she returned the kiss. Now ash knew why he was here kissing her, Dawn the girl who cheered him on at every battle and him who cheered back at every contest. She pushed him back on the bed and swung her leg over him and was know sitting on top of him. They never broke the kiss while they adjusted them self's for it was to passionate and neither one of them wanted it to end. Ash was no expert in this but his hands were moving on instinct to roam and explore her body he even went bold as to put his hands on her ass. He was expecting her to stop him which made him half hesitation to not do it but instead she smiled. He felt a smile form on her face when he did. So he went even more daring and slap it when he felt it up again this made dawn let out a moan and a bigger smile on her face, she was enjoying it. Then he felt her hands on his abs and then find there way up to his chest and she smiled again. Then just like that she broke away.

"Whew that was fun." She said biting her lip and fixing her shirt

"Ya I'll say" he sat up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is all new for me what does this make us?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Well… we will be friends while we figure things out between us." She said while getting up and grabbing her cloths. "Ya were still friends and lets not tell anyone okay?"

"Agreed." Just then as Dawn was leaving to go Ash grabbed her again and gave her a short passionate kiss.

"What was that I thought we said we were friends?" she said with a look of confusion.

"I know I was just showing my friend how much she means to me." He grinned.

"Ash Dawn hurry up your dinner is getting cold!" Brock yelled at the bottom of the steps.

"We better hurry before they thinks something is up." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiles

"Ya wouldn't want that to happen." They ran off to change and had dinner and went to sleep shortly after both with smiles on there faces.

**_Authors note: Well this was my first crack at fanfition, so what did you think all reviews are accepted except the mean ones so please review so I can give better chapters for all, and this will be a chapters story so don't forget to follow. Calling any nerds who read this if you like this then you'll love our Facebook page, Nerdvana Society come give us a look you won't be disappointed.-Spaceman _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone this is the next chapter of this story read and enjoy._

_I do not own Pokémon and I'm broke so suing will be pointless. _

Chapter 2

Ash awoke to the smell of food coming from down stairs he jump out of bed in a near sprint towards the smell he hold almost forgot about last night until he saw Dawns cloths neatly folded on the a chair outside of his door. He had kissed Dawn but not only that but, she kissed him back. The events ran back through Ash, he was worried about how him and Dawn, they agreed to be friends but he couldn't help but think things changed for the worst not for the good. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he got a smell of bacon. With that he took off again near a full sprint leaping downing the stairs and landed before everyone.

"Morning sleepy head." Dawn smiling at him from the table where Brock had just set down a plate full of eggs and a plate full of toast then he sat down at the end.

"Good morning everyone." Brock nodded in his direction he looked around and thought something was missing "Where's my mom?" he asked sitting at the table across from Dawn.

"She was called away by Professor Oak. About checking up on Mr. Mine, she will be back shortly." Ash shrugged and started grabbing food and scarfing it down.

"I don't think I will ever know how you don't choke on your food." Brock laughing a little Dawn just giggled and took a bite of her jelly toast. Then almost as if fate or something Ash started choking on his food. He spit eggs and bits of toast on his plate and started pounding on his chest while coughing. "Huh, that's a first, you should try and chew your food man." Brock stood up laughing and walked behind him giving him a pat on the back while making his way to the kitchen still laughing. He wasn't choking because he didn't chew his food he knew that, he started choking on his food because he felt something messing with his feet and wasn't ready for it and gasp when it happen and the food went down the wrong pipe. As he started to regain his focus he felt it again making his legs smack the table, Brock didn't seem to notice. He then looked under the table to see a foot poking his foot. He wondered for a second on whom it belonged to then it hit him, it was Dawn's foot. He traced the leg to its owner and sure enough it was Dawn. He looked at Dawn, she had the same smile as she did last night when they were kissing.

Ash started to blush which made Dawn blush a little. Dawn started to mess with his feet again and he just played along with it besides he kind of like it. He likes that Dawn was touching him more that the feet game they were playing.

"Hey Ash you feeling alright, your face is red?" Brock asked with a bit of concern in his voice. Ash's was thrown back by this he started to panic for some reason thought this was a bad thing to do in front of Brock if they weren't telling people. Ash started to panic and looked to Dawn for help but, when he looked at her face he started to panic more. She had a look of panic and some scared look in with it Ash had to think fast,

"Ah I...I'mmm really warm! It's just so hot in here!" It was the middle of the summer here in pallet town and Ash was happy with himself for thinking on his feet. Then again he is a Pokémon trainer and has to think on his feet a lot.

"Well it's only going to get hotter right now it is 93 out and in about an hour they said it was going to be near 100 out." Brock said taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Wow really?" Dawn asked looking at Brock with a frown.

"ya but we could go to the lake to day." Brock said causing Dawn's smile to return.

"Ya that sounds like fun." Ash got out in between him going for a second helping.

"Pika Pi Pika!"

"Pip Plup Pip!" the Pokémon jumped up from there food bowls with excitement.

"Well then its settle we will go to the beach and cool off." Ash cheered after choking down a giant bite of food which made Dawn giggle and Brock to smile and shake his head as he sipped his orange juice. Just then the front door came open and Mr. Mine comes in holding grocery bags followed by Ms. Ketchum. Holding some too.

"Good morning ash." she said as she made her way in the kitchen.

"Morning mom, so is Mr. Mine okay?" Ash looked over at Mr. Mine who was putting some things away.

"Yep he has a clean bill of health." She said with a smile "oh which reminds me Professor Oak. Would like to see you three and has a surprise and he needs some help are the lab." Ash frowned and then the thought of the surprise made him perk up.

"Well it looks like we will have to put the lake idea on hold for now guys." Brock said as he turned around to help Mr. Mine start the dishes. "You two go get dressed and we will go over after I'm done doing cleaning up." The two left for the stairs.

"Ash don't for get to change you know what." Ms. Ketchum called out to Ash. This made him stop in front of the stairs and his face turned red form embarrassment.

"Mom I'm 19 you don't have to tell me that." He said with frustration in his voice. Brock and Dawn both laughed Mr. Mine even chimed in on the laugh. Ash shook his head and started up the stairs he was half way up when he was pulled back by his pinky he turn do see Dawn smiling up at him. He return the smile and they just stood there until Dawn pulled him down to her face and she kissed him. Ash was taken back by this but found this amazing and returned the kiss. It was kind of hard for him now because she was nearly a foot shorter than him and she was down a couple of steps from him. He had to lean way over nearly falling on top of her, Dawn saw this and started walking up the steps but she didn't stop she keep going Ash not wanting the kiss to break followed her one step behind. When they reach the top of the steps he felt her tongue poking his lips. He was confused by this for he had never done this before he looked to Dawn who slightly nodded her head and then he opened his mouth and her tongue shot in to his mouth. Ash let out a small moan he had never felt anything like this this was better than the night before. He decided to poke her tongue with his and then Dawn let out a moan of pleasure. There tongues dance with each other's and were battling to explore each other's mouths. Dawn started walking down the hall and Ash followed still lipped locked. Dawn stopped and broke the kiss in front of Ash's room. When she stopped Ash looked at her with a giant smile and this made her giggle Ash then leaned in to reconnect the kiss but was stopped by her finger on his lips a look of confusion entered his face. Dawn just smiled and leaned in to his ear "Hurry up and get dressed then we can continue this." She said in a hush tone. Ash just frowned which again made her smile she loved teasing him. She grabbed her cloths and kissed him lightly on the lips and skipped in to the bathroom.

Ash was still a little hazy from that kiss he stood there what that really was then he remembered what she said he ran in to his room and grabbed whatever cloths he could find and through them on as he made his way out the door he grabbed his Pokeadex. He stood outside his door waiting then he heard the bath room door open and saw Dawn come out she had Change her attire. She now had a black shirt on and was wearing pink vest over it and she had ditch the scarf. What got his attention the most was the black skirt that was a few inches above her knees and the black stockings that went up to her knees. He stood there with a look of awe and Dawn notice his look and started to blush which pulled Ash out of his trance. "Do you like it?" She asked him then gave him a little twirl. Ash grabbed her around the waist and he stared in to her sapphire eyes she had a different look on her one he just couldn't figure out. Just then she closed the distance between them and she went for a kiss but Ash got to her lips first he felt a smile grow on her face then he stuck his tongue it to her mouth she let out a moan that had surprise and pleasure she wrapped her arms around his neck and guided them to the stairs. They maneuvered their way down the stairs. Dawn stopped them half way down the steps and she broke the kiss. As she did so she bite Ash's lower lip causing him to let out a grunt.

She lean in next to his ear again "we will continue this later I promise." This made shivers run down Ash's spine but she wasn't quite down yet. Before she pulled away she bit his ear lope and kissed his neck. This cause Ash to exhale deeply and let out another grunt. Ash lost control his grip on her waist tighten and he went to kiss her again but was stopped. She had place her finger on his lips ever so softly and mouthed '_later'_ he frowned and let her go and let a sigh. '_Why does she have to tease me like that' _he thought. Ash and Dawn walked down stairs to find Brock standing by the door.

"You two ready to go?" They both nodded their heads. "He said to meet him on the edge of the forest." They started out the door.

"Good then I can get my backpack and change my cloths it feels weird wearing the same ones even if they were washed." She commented. They walked down to Dawn's backpack It was ruined. "Aww all my stuff is ruined." She held up shards of her backpack and let some water drain from it. "Well it looks like I'll have to get some new ones." She frowned.

"Well after this we can go in town and get you some new cloths." Ash put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile then Ash grabbed Dawns pinky and shook it. He could see a new look on her face not just happy but a look of comfort there stare was broken by a familiar voice.

"Ash over here!" professor Oak. Shouted from the nearby tree line waving his arm. The group made their way over to him. "Ash my boy, congratulations on the elite four." He said while extending his hand.

"Thank you Professor Oak. But I still lost." He hung his head in shame as he shook his hand.

"Ash you beat the elite four and then went and brought down 5 of Cynthia's Pokémon no one has beaten the elite four scene Cynthia let alone brought down 5 of her Pokémon." Dawn wrapped her arm around his shoulder and smiled. Then Brock put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ya Ash you're the first person in a long time to fight Cynthia and give her a scare with thought of losing." Ash looked at him and nodded and looked back at Dawn who was smiling.

"Yes Ash I agree with Brock and your friend you did very well and next year for sure you will beat them." He told him in a reassuring voice. "Now who is your friend here?" he asked pointing at Dawn.

"Oh this is my friend Dawn." Dawn let go of Ash and took a step forward.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said as she was shaking the professor's hand.

"Hello there I'm professor Oak."

"Ash told me a lot about you sir."

"Ya I have known Ash his whole life and I take care of his returned Pokémon so it doesn't surprise me that he has mentioned me." He smiled at her.

"So professor Oak. Are Gary and Tracy here?" Ash asked Oak.

"Oh that reminds me, they called me and wanted me to tell you three that they are gathering everyone up so they can leave for here in one trip, and they will be back in two days if nothing goes wrong." Ash just nodded and shrugged. "They both were out looking at a Pokémon fossil dig site and got done early so they decided to do it."

"Professor Oak. What's the surprise you have?" Brock asked.

"Ah yes I almost forgot, follow me everyone." They walked back in to the woods were they came across an open field were there were flowers everywhere of all kinds of colors and shapes and sizes. All but Oak where stuck by the beautiful scene in front of them they all stood there admiring the view for nearly 5 minutes until they were interrupted by a Pokémon.

"Rose Rose!" a Rosetta appeared next to the professor they all looked at the Pokémon it was no ordinary Rosetta. Its flowers were bright blue and her body was a dark purple with a red patch on her chest.

"She's beautiful." Dawn spoke up.

"Where did you come from?" Ash was dumbfounded he had never seen a shining Pokémon before.

"Well, one day a couple of weeks back a charmander escaped and I went looking for him found him here playing with her." Professor Oak pointing at Rosetta.

"Rose!" it said with a smile.

"Wow did it do all of this?" Brock said while waving at the field.

"Well, Possibly Tracy's Rosetta helps with the flower garden so it's a possibility." He said rubbing his chin. Brock did the same. Dawn walked over to her and started hugging it and screaming.

"Oh you are just so cute!"

"Rose! Rose!" it hugged Dawn back.

"She is something Professor Oak." Ash smiled at her and Dawn looking at flowers.

"Ya I took her in and now Ash I want you to have her." He tossed a poke ball at Ash. Ash was speechless at this he was never in to giving Pokémon or trading them and professor Oak knew this but hey was giving her to him anyway.

"Why?" He was finally able to say something.

"She is a very strong Pokémon with a strong heart and she would do better with you then here at the lab." Ash was still not comfortable with this. "I know how you are about giving and trading Pokémon but she will do a lot better with you think about it Ash."

"I'll take her." He blurted out. Professor Oak was taken back by this a little for the quick chose. He thought he would put up more of a fight about it. Ash accepted his Pokémon because he was right she would be better exploring with him than here stuck at the lab and he was never the one to deny a Pokémon a good life. He went over next to Dawn and Rosetta and put out his hand in front of her. "Hey there I'm Ash Ketchum." She took his hand with her flower hand and smiled.

"Rose!" Dawn smiled at the two getting along that's one of the reasons she like that man so much was his love for Pokémon. He never missed treat them he always treated them as friends.

"Professor Oak. You said that you need help at the lab?" Brock asked.

"Oh, yes I do, I need help with the garden if you all don't mind helping?"

"Nope not at all." Brock spoke for the trio.

"Ya I'll help scene most of the Pokémon are mine anyway." Ash chimed in.

"Okay then lets head back to the lab, let's go Rosetta!" he called to the flower Pokémon who haply skipped over towards him. Professor Oak. Led the way. Brock followed close behind him talking to him about some new Pokémon fossil they had found while Ash and Dawn stayed back a few feet. They followed in silence until Dawn broke the silence with a kiss. She caught him off guard again all he could do was look at her and she just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. Ash continued to walk next to her they only walk a few more feet and she turned and gave him another kiss but this time he was prepared and returned it. They did this every few feet turning to one another kissing they were short meaning full kisses but they both none the less enjoyed it. As this went on Ash got bold and started engaging the kiss first. They did this back and forth smiling to one another and Dawn giggling every once in a while until they reached the lab.

"Alrighty, well here we are." They hasn't changed much scene the two years he has been gone what did change was a new area that looked like the garden Professor Oak. was talking about. "You three head back around over to the garden and I'll go get the seeds and tools, Ash if you would like too you can see your Pokémon I'm sure they will be glad to see you." Ash took off towards the gate and nearly knock the door down when he went through.

"Ash hold on and slow down or you will break something!" Brock shouting at Ash while making sure the gate was wasn't broken. Ash didn't care he ran until he saw his Torkoal.

"Torkoal!" He called out to his fire turtle Pokémon.

"Torkoal!" It shouted and began to cry as he seen his master.

"How you feeling buddy? That was one tough battle you were in." He hugged him

"Torkoal." He just smiled and nodded his head. Ash then felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to see Charizard next to him.

"Charizard it's good to see you!" The Dragon just nodded and turned to revile the rest of his Pokémon running at him to great him. They all huddled and hugged Ash. "It's so good to see you all!" Dawn looked in awe at how many Pokémon he had caught over the years and how all of them still loved him and cared about him. She couldn't help but smile at the site before her.

"Well I see they still remember you Ash." Professor Oak. the Pokémon broke the huddle and went on their own ways. Ash watched his Pokémon walk away happy which made him crack a smile.

"Ya I can't believe it after all these years." Brock adding to the statement.

"That just shows how much they care about Ash and how much Ash cares about them." Dawn smiled at Ash, Ash returned the smile.

"If you all will follow me to the garden." Professor Oak. lead them around the enclosing to the other side where there was a giant field of plants of all kinds of food. Watermelons, apples, oranges, and a large sorts of berries.

"Wow Professor when did you guys do this?"

"About a year after the last time you left Ash, it was Tracy's idea and so far it has helped us a lot around here." The Professor led them to an open part of the field where there where rows of dirt ready for plants. "Again I thank you three for helping me I have a lot to do right now and this needs to get done."

"It's no problem Professor." Brock reassured.

"Well here you go I'll be back in a while one of are Celeron's has gotten sick and I need to go run test to on him." The Professor handed Brock the seeds and a box of small gardening tools. Brock gave Ash and Dawns some seed with some small shovels.

"You two go start planting these over there and I'll get started here and we will meet in the middle." Ash and Dawn nodded in agreement and made their way over to the other side. Dawn turned to check to see if Brock's back was turned to them as soon as he turned she turned to Ash and stole a kiss form him. They took turns stealing kisses form one another till they got to the end of the dirt patch. They started planting seeds as they were told but after they planted a seed they kissed. They took turns once again kissing each other after every planted seed. As they close the distance between them and Brock the time between kisses were prolonged but that still didn't stop them.

"Hey guys, how you holding up?"

"Were doing fine." They both smiled then Brock gave them a suspicious look and there smiles left.

"Well it's already three o'clock I don't think we will make it to the lake."

"Why?" Ash frowned.

"well we still have to get supplies for dinner and stuff for the lake and the walk up in to town is 45 minutes one way, so an hour and a half round trip then 30 minutes for shopping so by time we get there it will be 5:30 not to mention that's if we go with out lunch." Ash's stomach growled at the word lunch. Dawn giggled and Brock laugh "So I think that's a no from you Ash." Ash scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Oh and I have to buy new cloths so add an hour on to that."

"More like three." Ash mumbled but Dawn heard him and shot him a glare Brock laughed.

"Well it sounds like we should just go tomorrow wake up before noon and get there by noon and make the day of it." He waved his hands towards them for an answer.

"Ya I'm good with that gives me more time to shop then." She gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm good with any plan as long as I get to eat." Ash's stomach growled. He let out an uneasy laugh.

"It's settle then we'll go shopping after this for the supplies and then we'll spend the day at the lake." They all nodded in agreement and finished with the garden. They all said goodbye to the Pokémon and the Professor. They made their way in to town the hole way there ash complain how hungry he was and that he was going to die soon.

"Don't worry Ash me and you will go get some lunch and something for dinner and food and other things for tomorrow while dawn you go get some cloths and we will meet up at the food court in an hour." They nodded and went their separate ways. An hour went by and they sat down at Coney island for lunch Ash eat seven foot long chili dogs and set a new food court record for the most chili dogs in three minutes. Once they were done made their way back Brock carried the grocery bags back while Dawn had gotten Ash to carry her bags back to the house. Brock led the way berried in the newest Pokémon training magazine Dawn was behind him and Ash follow behind her. They were talking about anything and everything like if you could be one Pokémon who would it be? Or what is the best superpower? But this time it was different he had his face fixed on her butt. That's right Ash Ketchum was looking at the back side of a girl and for a good reason. He had never been around girls with skirts. Misty and May weren't "girly" except when it came to dances and romance was involved other than that there daily attire didn't reflect that. But Dawn was the most girly out of all of them and her black skirt swaying side to side showed it. Ash was not the least a pervert but he couldn't help think what was under there? It didn't help when she swung her hips side to side like she was teasing him. He didn't know how long he was staring but Dawn stopped talking and he stop to see her staring at him he quickly looked down in embarrassment expecting her to yell or hit him but when he heard nothing he looked up and saw her smiling, again. He was expecting shock or at the very least confusion but, it was a smile. A look of confusion fell on his face Dawn just wink at him turned around and raised up her skirt exposing her blue underwear that hugged her nicely and put it back down and continued walking and talking about Pokémon like nothing happened.

Did she just flash me?

This small quick moment started something in there relationship that neither of them will see coming. As they walked a long following each other every now and then she would look back and give him a wink and flick up her skirt. Ash couldn't figure this out what this meant. _'Was it flirting? Was this teasing?'._ Soon the thoughts left as they reached the house.

"Alright guys I'll start making dinner it should be done in twenty minutes."

"Good I'm starving."

"Ash you just eat no longer than an hour ago." Dawn exclaimed.

"Ya but that walk and carrying all these bags wore me out and i need food for fuel."

"Hey Ash your mom left a note here." Brock handed him the note. He opened it and read a loud

"Ash I have left with Professor Oak. To a Pokémon convention and will be back in two days be good and keep the house clean love, mom. Looks like we have the house to our self's." Ash tossed the note on the table and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Well I'm going to put my new cloths away." Dawn went upstairs while Brock started dinner. When they finished dinner they each clean there portions and went there separate ways for the night.

"Good night…Brock." Ash yawned.

"Good ni…ght Brock." Dawn following Ash's yawn. "See what you made me do." Dawn gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"It's not my fault your tiered."

"Well good night guys see you in the morning." Brock waved as they made their way up the stairs. Dawn stop Ash at the top of the steps.

"Come with me." Dawn grabbed his hand and led him in to her room. Ash stood in the middle of the room confused as hell she went and shut the door and crawled in to bed. "Come on." She waved him over.

"Are you sure about this?" Ash hesitated.

"Yes nothing is going to happen were just cuddling." Ash walked over next to the bed and Dawn just rolled over on her side and looked up at him. He crawled in next to her not really sure what to do and he guessed it showed goes Dawn gave him a frown. "Here, lay down and give me your hands." Ash did as he was told and Dawn guided his hands around her and scooted her back in to his chest she exhaled and smiled. "There that's better." Ash rested his chin on her shoulder and he could have sworn he thought she purred. They laid like this for several minutes before they both fell asleep in each other's embrace. The whole time Ash thinking this feels right.

**_Few this chapter was long hope you like it, it doesn't have that bad of spelling as the last one. I will try and update within a week for each chapter if I don't update within a week something big has stop me from typing this sorry and I will reach out and tell you guys when I will be updating again and I promise I will finish this story. Reviews are greatly praised just saying. Last thing if you're wondering next chapter will be a little more heated. Till next time. Any Nerds out there come check out my Facebook page Nerdvana society till next time _**

**_-spaceman out_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone this is the third installment of this story enjoy_.

Chapter 3 Part I

Ash awoke just as the sun began to rise. He laid awake for fifth teen minutes before he realized he was still next to Dawn. She still laid in his arms with their fingers intertwined with each other's. He didn't want to disturb her but he had to go back to his room. He let go of her hand and tried to slip his arm out but it was asleep which made it harder but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So you're awake too." Ash heart dropped.

"Ya, man you scared me." Dawn turned to face him freeing Ash's arm.

"So how long have you been awake?"

"About fifteen twenty minutes, you?"

"About thirty minutes." Dawn moved in to Ash snuggling in with her head laying on his chest while Ash laid his chin on her head.

"Are you going to be able to go back to bed?"

"No I have been up to long." Her voice muffled a little.

"We could go make breakfast and prep for today's picnic?"

"Ya but I'm all comfortable now." She looked up and looked in to each other's brown and sapphire eyes. Ash broke the silence.

"Well either way I have to get up to go start breakfast or go back to my room." Dawn grunted at the idea that she would leave Ash's arms. She always loved it when they touched but this was something different this felt the same way as they touched Pikachu electrocuting her as Piplup hit her nerves with bubble beam and it felt right like she was always supposed to be here. No one else could make her fell this way not Kenny, Paul, no body and she never wanted to let it go. Ash moving from her broke her thoughts. Ash sat up and looked at her expecting an answer.

"Fine lets go, you start making lunch's and get stuff for dinner for the picnic and I'll start on breakfast." Ash just smiled and nodded he proceeded to the hall until something was tugging on his shirt her turned around only to meet Dawns lips yet again. Dawn held the kiss until she felt arms encircle around her waist and was pulled closer to Ash she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started guiding them down the stairs carefully maneuvering their steps so they never unlocked lips. Once they reached the refrigerator they stood there for thirty more seconds until they both broke for air. All they could do was just smile and get lost in each other eyes. They broke from each other but not before stealing one more kiss from one another. They did as they said Dawn cooking breakfast and Ash prepping lunch and dinner for the lake and during this they would get kisses from each other anytime they were in each other's lip reach. It was soon put to an end when they heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Oh look at this you're up early and you made breakfast how nice." Ash's mom said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Morning mom." Ash said as he handed her a plate of food.

"Morning Ms. Ketchum." Dawn called back to her from the kitchen.

"Good morning both of you and thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

"Good morning everyone." Brock came out of the down stairs room rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Brocko." Ash waved him over to the table and setting down a cup of coffee for him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Dawn asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please, this is new usually I'm making the food not you too." Brock took a sip form his coffee and nodding in satisfaction.

"Well I woke up early and."

"You woke up early that's a first." Ms. Ketchum interrupted him and brock chuckled and chimed in.

"Ya that is a first."

"Anyways I heard Dawn down here and I came down to help." Ash smiled when he looked back at Dawn.

"Oh you couldn't get any sleep honey?" Ms. Ketchum called back to her. Dawn came to the table carrying plates for everyone.

"No its I woke up early too and I thought about making the lunch's for and grabbing dinner for the picnic and then Ash came Down hungry of course and… that's where we are now." She said with an awkward tone in her voice because she remembered what they did last night. They all sat down as normally Dawn talked to Brock and Ms. Ketchum while Ash scarfed his food down all the while Brock and Ash's mom were oblivious to Ash and Dawn Played forties under the table. For Ash it was getting difficult to keep control for what Dawn was doing was driving him crazy. She had on foot rubbing his legs while the other had her toes interlocked with his. He nearly lost it when her foot went up in to his shorts.

"Ash you feel okay your face is red again?"

"Ya I'm fine Brock…It's just…I'm a little warm, ya I'm just a little warm." Ash turned to look at Dawn who had an evil grin on her face. Dawn proceed to keep the game going with Ash. Teasing him more and more by putting her foot further up his shorts until she went too far. She again poked her foot up Ash's shorts to get a reaction out of him but this time she felt something different that made Ash jump and smack the table which got Brock and his mom's attention. Dawn still with her foot up Ash's shorts began to panic a little because she still had not understood what she did and Brock and his mom were looking for an explanation. Then it hit her what she was feeling was Ash's member. Her face Turned bright red and hot she buried her face in her hands making it look like she was fixing her hair.

"Ash you sure you're okay honey?"

"Ya I-It's j-just I felt a-a Spider crawling up my leg, t-that's all." Ash tried not to look at them directly because his face was beat red as well with some shock to go along with it.

"Anyway, you two go get dressed and ready for the lake me and Ms. Ketchum can handle the dishes." The two just nodded and made their way to their rooms. Once they made it up the stairs Dawn stop Ash before he could walk in to his room. They just stared at each other awkwardly for a few moment until Dawn broke the air.

"I'm sorry I did that." They looked at each other again. "I'm sorry I went that far I-I didn't mean for that to happen." Dawn felt horrible for some reason that she couldn't figure out. She shut her eyes and looked down at the ground. Then she felt arms encircle her around the waist she snapped her head to see Ash looking down at her smiling.

"Its okay Dawn don't worry about it we can forget it ever happened." Dawn hugged him back and just rested her head on his chest. They stayed like this for a few more moments. All the while a thought popped in to Dawns head. At first she dismissed it but when it coming back she could longer ignore it. She looked up at Ash in to his and realized that the idea was a good one. Dawn broke from them and lied Ash to his bed and sat him down.

"Now stay here." Dawn kissed him and skipped out of his room. Ash sat there in udder confusion. _What just happened? What is going too happened? And why did she tell me to stay here? _These thoughts and more passed through his head and none of them got a good answer. His train of thought was broken by a door being closed. He leaned to look out his door to see then Dawn appeared in his door way with a look he had never seen from anyone. Dawn had put on some of her new cloths she had a white shirt with a blue vest and wearing a blue mini skirt with blue stockings up to her knees with her backpack in over her shoulder. She turned and locked the door behind her and before Ash could ask what was going on him and her were lipped locked. Dawn pushed Ash down on the bed so now she was laying on top of him Dawn started tracing the outline of his muscles. Ash could fell a smile grow on her face he soon felt her hands trace over his abdomen and soon began pulling on his shorts he then broke away from Dawn.

"Um Dawn what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Dawn gave him a kissed and shot her hand down his shorts and around his member.

"Dawn…wait…we…can't…do this now!" Ash getting out in between moans of pleasure from her rubbing him.

"Well Ash all you have to do is tell me to stop." She had an evil grin on her face.

"Fine…Just…be quick." Dawn kissed him on the lips then his neck, his chest, and his stomach, and stopped just before his shorts. Ash knew what she was going to do he talked to Gary before about this when Gary was bragging about him and Zoey. Dawn sat on her knees looking back up at Ash who was breathing kind of heavy. She wrapped her hands around the outline of his shorts and yanked them down reviling is erect member. She was very surprise, when she felt it she knew it was big but seeing his full member it was bigger at least 10, 11 inches. She knew what to do her mom instructed her on this when they talked about the birds and the bees she said _"This stuff is in your blood don't worry." _Which made her think she was missing a life about her mother. Dawn continued stroking it up and down which made Ash grunt. Dawn then not sure on what it would taste like licked the head. It sent shivers down Ash's spine and made him let out a loud moan. The taste was very different from anything she had taste before it had a meaty taste then almost a sweet after taste. She continued to lick the head then the rest of his member sending Ash in to a pleasure overload. He could fell a pressure building up in his stomach and he knew what was going to happen and he had to fight it but she was just too good for him. Then he almost lost it when she engulfed his member in her mouth. Dawn bobbed up and down on him doing so she found a new taste and smell she assumed it was what her mother called pre-cum. It tasted weird at first but then that meaty taste came back and the smell turned her on even more then she was already. She stopped to come up for air leaving a trail of saliva from his head to her mouth. She looked at Ash who was greeting his teeth and clutching his pillow in one hand and the blanket in the other. She spit the saliva on his member and began stroking him fast and hard with both hands. This nearly sent Ash over the edge, but then he felt Dawn stop he let out a sigh of relief until he felt most of his member down her throat he could feel her throat working his member while her tongue massaged the rest this was the end. Dawn felt him twitch and she knew what was going to happen next she wanted to see how it tasted. She pushed her self-down further and grabbed his legs.

"Dawn…going to…ahhhhhhhh!" Jet after jet shot down Dawn's throat. She pulled back as she did a jet hit her in the face. She fell back gaging and coughing. "Dawn, shit are you okay?" She put up her hand and nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I should have given you more of a warning." Ash said pulling up his shorts.

"No its okay, I just wasn't expecting a big load." Dawn took her thumb and wiped the cum off her face and licked it off her thumb and swallowed it and showed Ash her empty mouth and winked at him a trick her mother told her about.

"Wow …um so how was it?"

"Oh it was nice, now hurry up and get dressed and pack so we can go it's been 10 minutes they think something might be up." She brushed her hand up against his crotch causing him to flinch. Ash changed and packed for the lake and left down stairs.

"It's about time you got down here you ready?"

"Ya lets go Pikachu." The yellow mouse jump on his shoulder.

"Come on Pipplup." The blue penguin jumped in to her arms and cheered.

"Alrighty then let's get going." Brock lied them out. On the way there Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon complained about the heat. While Brock just told them to hold on there almost there. As the lake came in to view over the horizon Ash cheered and took off for the water with Pikachu following right behind him. Once her reach the sandy beach he through his backpack down and too off his shirt and leaped in the lake.

"Cannon ball!"

But his Pokémon was more reluctant to jump in after him. He just stood on the shore splashing water and rubbing it in his fur with a smile a mile wide. Pipplup soon joined him and they started splashing and chasing each other around the shore. Brock made his way over to a clearing and set up the picnic. Dawn went and picked up Ash's bag and shirt and waved the Pokémon to follow her. She reached the picnic area and placed hers and Ash's bag with Brock's.

"Hey Ash come on out and dry off lunch will be ready in five." Brock shouted and waved him over. Ash waved in acknowledgement. Dawn getting hot sitting in the sun decided to change in to her new bathing suit. As Ash approached the picnic area he noticed Dawn taking off her shirt reviling her bright red bikini top. She tossed it aside with her boots and her stockings but what really got Ash was when and how she took of her skirt. She traced her thumb around the edge of the skirt till she reached the middle and slowly pulled it down her legs as she did so she bent further and further over and wiggling it like she knew he was watching trying to tease him. Ash's attention soon shot to her butt now his idea that she had a bubble butt was confirmed. All the times she flashed him he never could tell how big it was until they made out on his bed when he grabbed it. Even then he knew it was firm and plump but wasn't sure if it was big. She reached around and grabbed both side of her bottom piece and stretched in back in place over her butt. When it hit it jiggled a little turning Ash on a little. Dawn turned to ask Ash if he need a towel but when she looked at him she could tell he was gawking at her. She looked down at the ground and blushed. She looked back up at him to say something but then notice him. He was standing there with the sun reflecting off of his wet body like he was shining, but what got her was his body. She never actually seen his body before she felt it and seen some of Ash today during her little job but not like this. He had a six pack abs, his pectorals were pronounced, and his shoulders and arms were nicely chiseled too. He was muscular but not to muscular just very well-toned.

"Um…do you…need a…towel?"

"Huh, ya…thanks." He grabbed the towel but not before Dawn would it go she didn't want to cover up in it or get rid of his shiny body. Instead they both just stood there with their eyes locked on each other in silence. Dawn no getting back some of her senses other than Ash she realized how she was kind of acting childish.

"I'm sorry here." Ash grabbed it and wiped himself down and tossed it over on his bag.

"Oh shit."

"What is it Brock?"

"Well I think I forgot the food bag I grabbed the one with drinks and ice but no the food one."

"What so no lunch then?!"

"Ash calm down man I'll just run back to the house and grab it, it should only take me a half hour to get back you'll be fine." Ash let out a moan "Oh here you guys go." Brock put down some bowls of food for Pikachu and Pipplup they happily munched away.

"Hurry up Brock-o."

"Be careful Brock! Oh I wish he would have brought at least one of his Pokémon with him." The second Brock was out of view she felt arms encircle around her waist and warm breath on her neck.

"I thought he would never leave." Ash lightly kissed her neck.

"Wait you planned this?"

"Well not really I just saw he forgot that bag when we left the house I just didn't say anything, I wanted some alone time with you."

"You sly dog I hope it will be worth going hungry for." Dawn turned her head and shared a passionate kiss but was interrupted by Dawn's growling stomach Ash burst out laughing Dawn just giggled a little.

"Your paned work but now I'm hungry." Dawn spun around so now they were face to face. Her hand started to roam up and down his body in doing so she let out a moan of approval. Ash grabbed her hands and pulled her in to a passionate kiss but yet again they were interpreted by their growling stomachs. Ash laughed again but Dawn just looked down on the ground,

"Oh come on Daw-." Dawn stopped him by placing a finger on his lips and looked up at him with that same look and smirk from this morning and Ash then realized what might happen. "Really Dawn no-."

"Shh don't talk just follow me." Dawn lied him by the hand behind a nearby boulder. Dawn stopped him and lock them in another kiss after a few moments she broke the kiss and pushed him against the rock.

"Dawn you sur-." Again he was stopped but this time he stopped thinking as well for she reached under his shorts and had a firm grip on his member.

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this if you're not sure just…tell…me." She whispered in his ear. Ash let out a grunt and she knew he wanted this too. She kissed his body all over never once letting go of his member. With each kiss Ash let out a small moan of pleasure. Ash's member was rock hard now and was looking like it was going to rip out of his shorts. Dawn stopped and locked eyes with him then kissed him and kneelt on the ground she rubbed him through his shorts just to tease him and that she did. Ash let out a deep breath mixed with a low moan. Dawn finally couldn't take it her slef she had to have him now. She pulled down his shorts his erect member shot out smacking her in the chin. Ash started laughing Dawn looked up and gave him a stern look and Ash's laughter died down. Dawn started licking his member with only the tip of her tongue which she got all kinds of noises out of Ash then. She continued to do this teasing Ash until she heard what she wanted.

"Oh damn it….. I'm sorry I laughed Dawn." That was all Ash could get out throught the intense waves of pleasure.

"Now was that so hard?" She looked up at him with a devilish grin. She then shoved half of his member down her throat. Giving Ash waves of pleasure like nothing be for. As she worked him with her tounge and her throat Ash could now really start to feel the pressure build he fought tooth and nail not to let it go but she was relent less with the bobbing and engulfing most of his member, and the hard hand jobs, but Ash spoke to soon she pulled away from him and he felt her arms grab his legs she wrapped her mouth around the tip of his member and then shoved it all the way down until her nose was touching his abs and her tongue licked his balls. Ash let out a gasp this feeling of her working him with her throat and then her tongue cradling his balls is what pushed him over the edge.

"Dawn I'm going to cum!" Ash shouted out. Dawn just pulled back so only the tip was in her mouth then she started stroking him. Then Ash let out a roar and about for shots of cum shot in to Dawn's mouth. She pumped him a few more times to make sure she got it all. She pulled way leaving a trial of cum and saliva from the tip to lips she picked up one with her finger and lifted it in to her mouth and then gulped and show Ash her empty mouth again.

"Oh man…" Ash wasn't going to lie he loved that Dawn swallowed his load it was a big turn on. Dawn grabbed his shorts and pulled them up to his waist then patted his dick causing Ash to flinch. "Ugh, why do you do that?" Dawn just smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thanks for the snack, hope you liked it."

"It was defiantly worth me missing some lunch." Dawn just giggled.

"Hey guys I'm back." Brock came running up over the hill but not with the lunch bag but pizza boxes.

"What's up with the pizza boxes?"

Well I realized that were closer to in town then your house so I ran up there and got pizza for lunch and dinner."

"Oh good thinking Brock."

"Hope Ash didn't complain too much."

"Nope not at all."

"Really? Well that's new." Ash shot him a glare but he took it back because he was stuffing his face with the pizza it didn't help his case.

"Ya he had a snack in his backpack and he gave it to me cuase I was hungry so… I gave him a reward to keep food off his mind."

"Oh good thinking, now let's dig in." Brock handed Dawn some pizza and they all sat down chowing down on their food. With the cooling breeze form the lake and the sounds of wild Pokémon off in the distance.

**To be continued…**

_Okay I'm going to have this in two parts because it would be 10,000 words and no one wants to read that yet. Sorry for taking so long I met a girl and about to start a Facebook page called __Nerdvana society__ it will have everything about anime to games just a bunch of nerdy things and people coming together come check us out we will launch it 4/26/2014 at noon (noon as in here in Michigan so plan accordingly to time zones.) I hope you all in enjoyed this please review the reviews I got so far have helped me grow as a writer believe it or not please and thank you. Till next time spaceman out._


	4. chapter 3 part 2

_Hello everyone, thanks for all of the views I hope you enjoy my story so far Thanks for reading. Enjoy._

Chapter 3 Part II

Ash and the Pokémon fell on their backs rubbing their stomachs.

"Man that was good Brock, where did you get this pizza?"

"Duke's they just opened up here in town."

"Well I'm eating there pizza from now on." Ash laid in the grass rubbing his stomach watching the clouds pass by. "Today sure is nice huh?"

"Ya if it wasn't so hot maybe." Dawn said as she moved next to her Pokémon in the shade.

"Hey Brock what time is everyone going to be here tomorrow?"

"Uh I think it was 3 o'clock they said the bus would drop them off in town so give them about a half hour to get here."

"Maybe they will luckier than us and get a nice sunny day." Brock just nodded and grinned.

"So who's all coming again?" Dawn sat up looking at Ash.

"Gary, Misty, May, Zoey, and Tracey."

"Well I have never meet Tracey before."

"Ya that's right you didn't, Tracey is our longtime friend we meet when I was traveling with Misty, he sketch's Pokémon for Professor Oak now." Dawn just nodded and was kind of excited to meet Ash's new friend but, that left when the breeze died down.

"Ugh it's too hot now I'm going to jump in." Dawn walked out to the sandy shore line Ash couldn't help but stare. She walked up to waist high waters and dived in submersing her whole body. When she vanished under the water Ash's attention was directed to Pikachu and Piplup. They were sliding down a large moss covered stone in to the lake for Ash it was nothing but for the small Pokémon it was a thrill ride which gave Ash and idea.

"Hey Piplup!" As waved the Pokémon over to him. Dawn soon came out of the water and made her way over to him.

"What's up Ash?" Ash turned to Dawn now.

"Does Piplup know ice beam?"

"Ya why?" Dawn intrigued too Ash's idea.

"Follow me Piplup." Ash picked up a stick and led Piplup to the sand. Dawn could see Ash drawing something in the sand during this Piplup looked really focused. "You got it?"

"Pip Pip!" The Pokémon cheered and jumped. Dawn looked down at Pikachu expecting him to answer for what here doing but he looked back up and just shrugged. Piplup Made his way to the shore line and Ash ran back out in to the grass.

"You ready?" Ash called out. Piplup waved his fin and cheered. "Alright then, let's do this." Ash took off at full speed running towards the lake he reached about a quarter of the way there and then Piplup shot out ice beam along the grass and in to the sand leaving a small incline near the water. Ash dove on the ice and slid up and in to the air above the lake the whole way cheering. Ash hit the water and moments later emerged taking a deep breath.

"Ash you could have gotten hurt!"

"Oh lighten up Dawn it actually looks kind of fun." Brock placed his on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ya Dawn it's really fun trust me!" Ash called back from the lake. As they were convincing Dawn to go down the slide the Pokémon had the same idea as Ash. Pikachu and Piplup were hand and fin sliding down the slide they picked up a little too much spend and shot across the lake.

"Piplup!" Dawn screamed out in horror as she seen her Pokémon flying high and far. When they hit the water a fountain of water shot up form impact. Dawn held her breathing expecting the worse from a splash like that. Moments passed by but for Dawn they felt like hours she had no idea if Piplup or Pikachu were hurt or not. Then the little yellow mouse's head popped up along with her little penguin.

"Pika Pi!"

"Piplup Pip!" They both cheered and hive fived each other. Ash swam over to them.

"Guys that was awesome!" He high five and high fined them both and they all cheered. Dawn let out a huge sigh of relief.

"See Dawn there fine its fine." Brock gave Dawn a reassuring pat on the shoulder she looked at him and just nodded. "Hell I'll even give it a shot." Brock lined himself up with slide took a deep breath and shook his head in hope he wasn't going to regret this. He took off full speed and leaped on the slide and gaining speed quickly when he hit the ramp he let out a cheer and during his midair flight realized that he was losing control and before he could do anything he hit the water chest first with a loud smack.

"Brock!" they yelled in unison. Brock broke the surface of the water with a look of pain on his face.

"I'm fine guys." Brock gave them a weak thumbs up and grabbed his chest and whinnied.

"You sure?"

"Ya I'm fine Dawn, going to feel that in the morning." He laid back and in the lake and rubbed his chest. Ash swam to shore with the Pokémon riding on his shoulder.

"See Dawn its fine you should give a try." Ash gave her some puppy dog eyes and the Pokémon saw him and joined in. Dawn looked at all their and couldn't resist their looks.

"I don't know guys." Dawn turned and looked at the slide.

"What if I go down with you?" She turned back to see Ash holding out his hand and had a comforting smile on his face. His Smile was so disarming to her. She let out a sigh and took his hand.

"I'll go…but how will this work?"  
"Um, well." Ash trailed off scratching his head. "I got it!" His sudden outburst surprised Dawn. "Piplup come her please." Ash walk over to the sand and knelt over and started drawing something in the sand with his finger. Piplup had a face of concentration and flowing his every finger movement. "So you think you can do it?"

"Pip." The Pokémon raised his fin and cheered. Ash nodded and let Piplup do his thing. Piplup went over to the beginning of the slide and used ice beam at first no really shape came out of the mixes of tints of whites but Dawn soon seen what he was creating it was a hill of ice with some steps on the back of it. Her jaw dropped she couldn't believe Piplup or any Pokémon capable to make something so entrecote with a move like ice beam.

"Wow." Is all dawn could say.

"Good job Piplup." Ash high fined the Pokémon. Dawn just marveled at the sculpture. The smoothness and the clear color to it. She looked over at the steps and seen there were white not clear and she felt them really cold to the touch it was frost. The frost must be here for traction she thought to herself.

"Well you ready to go?" Ash place his hand on her shoulder reassuringly sending shivers up Dawn's spine even now when they weren't trying to be intimate she just loved when Ash touched her.

"Ya." She took a deep breath. "Let's do this." Dawn walked up the steps and she felt a firm grip on her arm halting her. She looked back to see Ash giving her that reassuring smile again.

"Don't worry Dawn I'll make sure nothing happens to you."_ Oh Ash._ She thought to herself Ash caring about other people but himself and not just anyone else but her. He saved her life multiple times but she would do the same for him if it came down to so it's not like he didn't care about other people just this time it was different. She started thinking about all of this but was cut by Ash.

"Dawn you okay?"

"Ah, ya I'm…good." She smiled back at him. Ash guided her up the steps to the top with him following close behind. Dawn sat Dawn sat down and looked to her left and realized how high this thing was six maybe seven feet off the ground. Her stomach started turning about the thought of if she feel or if this were to break. She started breathing deep and panic at all the possible things that could go wrong. She could fell a panic attack happening until she felt arms and legs encircle around her waist and a calming voice in her ear.

"I got you." Ah whispered in her ear and she exhaled deeply and started calming down. Him being here like this and her in his embrace was just like the sacred child finding comfort in there stuffed animals. She felt something completely different than the night before when they cuddled all night she wanted that because of his touch and his warmth this hold however had care, heart, and…love. Dawn nearly jumped when this idea hit her. Love was she in love with Ash Ketchum the boy and now man she had some kind of feelings but not as deep as love or so she thought. Her thoughts were quickly ripped from her as she felt the motion of moving. "Here we go!" Ash shouted out pushing them down the ramp. Dawn held her breath as the lake approached faster and faster she closed her eyes and soon felt no gravity within seconds she felt the water rushing up her body and over her head.

She was completely submerged she opened her eyes and could only see about 50 feet in front of her and the light rays passing through the lake it was so beautiful and clear. She was taken back to reality when she felt her body being tugged upwards her head darted around looking for why she was moving up. She then felt his hand Ash still had a hold of her _'He never let go'_ they broke the surface of the water they both took in a deep breath and pushing the hair off their faces. Ash looked to Dawn and got caught up in her flipping her hair back the water fell from her hair making it look like she had a water fall from the top of her head. "Wow." He mumbled under his breath. Dawn turned to him face him he still had his arms around her waist. They locked eyes Ash looked deep in to her eyes seeing them sparkle he couldn't believe it they were actually sparkling but what got him the most was the smile on her face it was the one just like before all the times they kissed, were alone, or there moments on his bed and here by the lake. He returned the smile back to her and pulled her in closer she interned wrap her arms around his neck he wanted to kiss her but he still had some logic and knew Brock was around. He hated himself for what he did next.

"Let's go back to shore."

"Fine." Dawn let out a long sigh and they began swimming back to shore. Dawn reached the shore to see Ash had a small shovel and a pale in his. Dawn gave him a puzzled look and Ash most have seen it. "Sand castles?" The boyish grin appeared on his face and Dawn gave him a smile back. She watched him kneel down on the sand Pikachu and Piplup walked over to him and started helping him building some sand castles. She knew it now the childish grin, the connection to Pokémon, and saving her life with all of his little quarks those feelings early on the slide were love. She kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his and gave him a smile. Ash had a blank expression on his face when she looked at him. Then he squeezed her hand and gave a smile right back. _'Does he love me back, he has some kind of feelings for me or we wouldn't have done the things that we have done in the past couple of days…or does he.'_ This thought made Dawn's stomach cringe and her heart skip a beat. '_Ash would never do anything like that she would probably expect something like that form Kenny but not Ash…I hope.' _She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Ash's voice.

"Dawn, Dawn?" Ash called to Dawn waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you liked my sand sculpture." He said with a smile and waving towards his sand Pikachu.

"Aww it's so cute." The sand sculpture was and exact look-a-like of Pikachu down to the eye details. Pikachu stood next to it and smiled and cheered at Dawn's complement.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Ash grinned and Dawn just giggled. Her thoughts of doubt were forgotten as the day went on. Dawn and Brock never went down the slide but Ash and the Pokémon did. They built sand castles and or course Pokémon sculptures, and played some 2v2 volley ball humans vs Pokémon you would think the size different would be a problem but the Pokémon would beat them half the time. They just now were finishing their dinners and the sun was just starting to set.

"Hey guys, you just want to stay here for the night?"

"Um…sure why not but." Ash was interrupted by Brock.

"Way ahead of you Ash I wouldn't have asked if I didn't come prepared." Brock picked up two bags and smiled.

"Oh wow that's why you were carrying all those bags."

"Yep I was thinking if this day went well we would problem want to sleep out here." They finished up the last of the pizza and began setting up their tents Dawn was the last to finish.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay Have to get up early tomorrow." Brock stretched and winched in pain and grabbed his chest.

"You okay Brock!?" Dawn leaned near him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ya my chest still hurts after that splash down early going to be feeling that tomorrow, I'll be fine though thanks for asking." Dawn nodded and Brock nodded back. "Good night Dawn."

"Night Brock." Brock crawled in to his tent. Dawn stretched and notice Ash was no were to be seen. She began looking for him and spotted him down at the lake with the Pokémon at his side. It looked like he was watching the sunset over the lake. It was beautiful the red, orange, yellow, and splash of blue on the sky and lake. Dawn walked down to the lake and notice Ash was sitting on a blanket and the Pokémon were snuggled up and relaxing next to his leg. Dawn stood right for before the blanket and just watched the sun set. They sat and stood there in silence in for a few moments until Ash broke it.

"Would you like to sit down?" Ash turned to face her and gave her a disarming smile. Dawn just seeing his smile made her smile. She careful stepped on the blanket not to distort it or wake up the now sleeping Pokémon. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Ash looked around and reached over and wrapped his arm around Dawn and pulled her next to him. Dawn let out a 'ugh' as she was pulled in. She let her legs sprawl out and she leaned against his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. They just watched the colors ripple over the lake and shimmer in the sky with a late night cool breeze blowing in make the night so much better than the day. Seconds after the sun made its set Ash spoke.

"Dawn you want to see something amazing?" He had a little devilish grin on his face but was covered up by that childish smile of his.

"Sure what is it?" Ash didn't say anything just pulled her in closer with both of his arms and pulled them on the ground to look up. Dawn gasped at the sight before her the sky was lit up with thousands of stars. "Ash this is." Her voice trailed off she was lost for words she had never seen anything like this before. Over in shinoh there was nothing like this, here there was no light pollution so all of the stars were visible.

"Amazing." Ash now finished what she was trying to say. "Just like you." Ash turned so now they were face to face.

"Ash."

"Your my space Goddess you know that."

Dawn could see his now soft expression on his face and a smoldering look in his eyes she cupped his cheek with her hand and his smile grew a little then he pulled them in for a passionate kiss. The longer they kissed the more they began to move Ash was exploring Dawn's back and Dawn explore his front. The kiss fell in to a more meaningful, passionate, lustful kiss just as Dawn started taking off his shirt Ash broke the kiss but not before biting Dawn's lower lip causing her to let out a moan. Dawn wanted more of the kissing and just more of it all. She gave a lustful glare and then an evil grin grew on her face and she started moving her hand towards Ash's shorts but just before his shorts Ash grabbed her wrist. Dawn shot her head up to see now there was a grin on his face. "Not now, now it's your turn."

Ash gave her a seductive smile and winked. She exhaled sharply for she knew what he meant. Ash rolled her on her back and now propped up on all fours above her he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, the ear, the cheek, then her lips all of this drove her crazy. She grabbed his head and pulled him to a kiss but was stopped when he placed his finger on her lips "Nope sorry." An evil grin cracked on his face he knew how much he was teasing her and he loved it even though this could come and bite him in the ass literally and figuratively. He started kissing down her neck and she gave in and gave him her neck by leaning over and giving him as much room to kiss with those nice and plush lips she now craved. He made his way down in to chest in-between her breast which caused Dawn to gasp and arch her back a little then her stomach Ash loved that she was so soft but tender to the touch. Then he stopped just above her bikini bottom he looked up slowly at Dawn waiting for permission Dawn looked back and nodded in doing so Ash licked his lips and smirked he attacked her right then and there. Dawn gasped and through her head back as she felt his tongue on her most private parts.

The attack continued and Dawn Calling his name in-between pants and moans but this wasn't even the beginning she felt him stop. Dawn collected her thoughts the best she could and tried to catch her breath. She soon felt why he stopped when her thong was pulled to the side and her woman hood was exposed to the cool air She moaned slash gasp at this new feeling but from there it got better he returned but this time his bear tongue against her bear woman hood. This came with ten times as much pleasure than before. He was licking her folds, her inner parts every so lightly, and most of all her g-spot which every time he touched she would moan and could feel pressure building up in her mid-section. She tightly grasped the blanket she was laying and started swirling her hips to match his tongue movements the pressure built to the point where she could feel the fluids on her started moving out. She knew what was going to happen because the talk she had with her mother. "Ash I'm going!" Then the dam broke and she arched her back and felt it all come out. Ash shot up with a small cough.

"Wow." Ash leaned back on one arm while the other patted his chest. Dawn was just coming off her high from her orgasm. She sat up and seen Ash his mouth was covered in what she assumed was _her_.

"You okay Ash?" Dawn fixed her lower half of her bikini.

"Ya I'm fine, just was taking a breath when it happened and some of it I think went down the wrong tube."

"So, how was I?"

"Huh?"

"You know down there." Dawn pointed down.

"Oh that, ya you were…sweet." Ash scraped his thumb across his lip area and licked the fluid off like food that was too good to waste any of it.

"I'm glad you liked your dessert, now I think I'll have me dessert." Dawn looked down at his bulging crotch and Ash seen the hungry look on her face. Dawn pushed him down on his back and unlike him didn't wait for permission. She ripped his shorts off to revile his erect member. Ash cloud of swore he heard her purr when she seen it. _'Oh man she going to get me back for teasing her this is going to be bad.'_ Dawn licked her lips and started licking just the tip ever so lightly. Causing Ash to let out a long moan. Dawn continued teasing him by never touching him but only with the tip of her tongue. Ash grabbed the sand with both of his hands and bit his lip. Dawn stopped, only to change her actions she now started to just lick his shaft hard and slowly with the tip of her tongue. Ash let out a sadden moan, but this was just the tip of the problem for now Dawn stop to just blow on his member the wet spots intensified the waves of pleasure. Ash couldn't handle it anymore he thought her desire would be less than his but he was wrong he finally broke.

"Dawn I'm sorry I teased you." He managed to get out in-between his grunts and moans. Dawn stopped to respond.

"I'm sorry I didn't quiet her you." Ash looked up to meet her gaze she had a smile ear to ear she was enjoying this.

"I'm sorry Dawn for teasing you." He now carefully spoke each word and made them loud.

"Um I'm not quite sure who you're apologizing to." Her brow arched up.

"I'm sorry my space goddess." A smile blew up on her face she garb a hold of his member and began to pump it. Ash through his head back and let out a groan. This seemed to edge Dawn on because now she was pumping faster. She then engulfed half of his member. "Oh yes." She made her way further and further down his cock. Dawn looked up to see him making weird facial expressions which encouraged her to give him more pleasure. She pulled her head off his cock and left a trail of saliva form her lips to his tip Ash seeing this turning him on so bad. Dawn took deep breaths and plunged down on his member until her nosed touched his lower abs. This was the end for Ash, Dawn messaging his shaft with his throat and tongue probing his balls. Ash let out a roar and shot his load down Dawn's throat. Dawn pulled back gasping for air and leaving another trail of salvia she pinched off the trail that was on his tip and held it above her head and eat it like a spaghetti noddle "Damn." Dawn turned to him and seen his face and she giggled.

"You liked it."

"Ya but did you like your dessert?" He said playfully. Dawn just smiled and winked at him. Ash fixed his shorts Dawn was cleaning herself at the lake and she felt arms encircle around her waist and his warm breath again on her neck. "It sure is nice huh?" They looked out to the lake it was shimmering with what little light the moon gave off. She placed her hands on his.

"It sure is." Ash pulled her chin with one finger to face him he gave her a warm smile and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Come." He commanded Dawn followed him by their hands connected. Ash laid down first on the big blanket and he lied Dawn to lay on top of him. He reached over and grabbed he left side of the blanket and nodded to Dawn to do the same for the right. They now, wrapped up together with only the blanket and them self's to keep each other warm. Dawn laid on Ash's chest she love the sound of his heart beating it sooth her almost like a lullaby. _'That was just amazing and now he's holding me like this he's not just holding me, he's embracing me and I'm embracing him he must have real feeling for me maybe not love but something. Oh Ash do you love me?' _She was ripped from her thoughts when Ash spoke.

"Dawn?"

"Ya."

"You really look beautiful you know that." Ash looked down to meet Dawn's eyes and he started stroking her hair. _ 'Oh my god he really does have feelings for me, wait! Is he going to tell me now that he loves me or is he going to break away from me?' _Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes they were ones of happiness and sadness they rolled down her cheeks Ash's smile grew and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I love you my Space goddess." Now the tears really started to flow Dawn held him a little tighter.

"Ash I-I." Ash again wiped away her tears and planted another tender soft kiss on her lips. "Oh Ash I love you too m-my…Pokémon master." Ash leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I like that name." Ash kissed the top of her head and they just laid in silence watching the stars and falling asleep in each other arms.

Brock awoke just as the sun was rising above the sky his chest was bruised '_I'll live' _he thought. He went outside for nature called when he was making his way back to his tent he seen something down at the lake. He walked closer to the lake and help with more light he recognized it, it wasn't a what but a whom. His jaw dropped and he was breathless the sight was no doubt shocking but expected Ash and Dawn laid on the beach intertwined in each other's arms and a blanket. Once the shock settled down he took a deep breath. "It's about damn time Ash." He whispered Brock climbed back in his tent to begin getting ready for the day. As he was packing his sleeping bag and cloths he heard some footsteps and then someone spoke.

"Ash that was nice."

"Ya it was…Listen…last night I meant everything I said last night."

"So did." He heard nothing more for a minute and then he heard there tent zippers opening and closing. Brock let out his breath he was holding in. _'I can't believe it there finally together I hope you don't screw it up you thickheaded moron.'_

_Author's note, Sorry about the wait the Facebook page and my job have been taking up a lot of my time and hope you see why I split it up it would have been so long. I don't think you guys would have liked a long chapter like that so soon anyways, leave reviews there all welcome, and come give our Facebook page a like you won't be disappointed._

_-Spaceman out._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry about the wait the last 'chapter' explained it and sorry for not keeping my promise of posting the next day at the latest it's just life really fucking hit me hard the past couple of days and it was one person that got me back in to writing this and I thank you again, and I'm thankful for over 2000 views! And of course the Reviews guys thanks again and please send in reviews they really inspire me to get chapters out guys please and thank you. This is the 5**__**th**__** installment of this story hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 4

Ash awoke to Pikachu shaking his shoulder.

"Pika, Pika!"

"Ugh Pikachu let me sleep." Ash rolled over on his other side. Pikachu started charging his cheeks.

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu Sent electricity through Ash's body turning him black.

"Okay I'm up." Ash moaned. Ash got out of his tent and was welcomed by Brock.

"Good morning Ash."

"Morning Brock." Ash yawned

"Looks like you got a tan." Brock just smiled.

"Did you send in Pikachu?"

"Yep, sorry about that didn't know he would shock you I thought you guys were past that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ya me too, where's Dawn?" Ash scanned the area. A giant smile grew on Brocks face.

"She's down by the lake washing up." Brock pointed to the other side of the lake. Ash just nodded and started gathering his stuff. "I notice you guys have grown close." The smile still on his face.

"Ya, yes we have." The memories of the past couple of days played through his head. What stuck out the most was last night he finally confessed to her how he truly felt about her and she feels the same way. Ash let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Ya you guys have grown really close." Brock now staring him down.

"Yes, yes we have." Ask gave Brock an unsettling look. Then it hit him. "Damn it you know."

"Ya, so how long have you too been doing this." Brock laughing. Ash let out a long sigh.

"For about three days now." Brock just nodded.

"So, did you guys kiss yet?"

"A-I…well ya and then some."

"And then some." Ash face flushed beat red. '_Oh crap Dawn is going to be pissed'_ "What do you mean by 'and then some'. Oh and when did you guys kiss?" Ash's gaze now at the ground and his face was now beat red with embarrassment. He sat down next to Brock.

"We kiss for the first time on my bed the night we came back." Ash started flicking pebbles and throwing around lose blades of grass. Ash continued. "Then two days ago when you guys weren't looking we would steal kisses from each other then." He trailed off his face again turned a little red. "She flashed me her underwear." Ash's face flushed red again.

"Wow and that's is so far?" Brock now curious about Ash's progress with Dawn.

"No, that same night we sleep together." Brock fell over.

"You guys did what?!"

"No not that sleep together, we just cuddled well that's what Dawn called it."

"Oh man you should start with that next time, so that's it?" Brock's tone died down.

"No, yesterday right before we left for the lake she…uh…went down on me." Ash adverted his gaze to the forest. Ash looked back after a few minutes of Brock not saying anything he had a look of concentration. Brock finally spoke.

"Wow didn't know Dawn was that kind of girl." Brock just nodded his head. Ash continued.

"Then when you left to get some food she did it again over by those rocks." Ash pointed at the group of boulders. "Then last night I went down on her and then for the third time she went down on me then we slept the night away." Brock just patted Ash on the back.

"Well my friend I wish you and Dawn the best of luck Just can't get over how you did it Ash."

"Listen don't talk about this to Dawn until I tell her were are supposed to keep this a secret." Brock just nodded in agreement. "Hey when did you find out?" Ash's curiosity took over.

"This morning when I woke up you two were still tied up in the blanket down by the lake." Ash looked down with some embarrassment. "Oh and remind me never to use that blanket." Brock smiled and patted him on the back. Ash let out a chuckle.

"I'm going to go talk to Dawn maybe she won't kill me."

"Well she nothing like Misty so you'll be fine." Ash's heart skipped a beat and it fell in to his stomach Misty. Brock seen his reaction.

"Oh crap that's right you have to tell Misty, well good luck with that man I'll help you the best I can but with Misty it's 50/50 if she'll go bat shit crazy. One problem at a time right?" Ash just shook his head and made his way to the lake. Dawn was brushing her hair she was dressed in here attire form yesterday. Ash snuck up behind her and encircled his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"Ash." Dawn moaned. She loved it when he kissed her neck.

"So how's my goddess doing?"

"Better now that you're here." She looked back at him and kissed him. Ash broke the kiss and reviled the look he had. "What's wrong?" Dawn said with concern.

"Here sit down." Ash guided Dawn next to him on the sand.

"Okay what's wrong Ash you're scaring me."

"Brock knows about us." Ash blurted out and empathizing us.

"How?!" Dawn demanded.

"He woke up this morning before we got back in our tents and seen us in the blanket." Dawn just looked at the water for a moment then turned and punched Ash in the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you scared me half to death."

"What?" Ash was rubbing his arm.

"When you started talking like that I thought something serious happened."

"Sorry I didn't know how you would react, sorry."

"Sorry I punched."

"It's all good I still love you." Ash leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"So, what did you tell him about us?" Ash's face flushed red and he adverted his gaze.

"Everything."

"What!?" Dawn roared at him.

"Look I'm sorry but he asked and he was not going to let up on it." Ash ducked and covered his head. Dawn's face was now beat red she covered her face with her hand.

"What did you tell exactly?" She mumbled through her hands.

"I told him about are first kiss and how we kiss every time Oak and him looked away." His tone that had panic and fear now switched to happiness and love. Dawn looked back to him her face still a little red. "And about all the things that happen yesterday."

"Ash!" Dawn punched him in the arm again this time harder.

"Aww please stop that!"

"Oh my god Ash what do you think Brock thinks of me now huh!?" Dawn covered her face and started to cry.

"Dawn please." Ash went over to Dawn and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry I told him those things you have to believe me I'm sorry I really am." Ash had pain and sadness in tone when he spoke. Dawn looked up at him and could see the confused and sadness in his eyes. '_Oh god I over reacted…he probably doesn't even understand what he did wrong, ugh he's like a child.' _She was pulled from her thoughts when Ash wiped away her tears from her cheeks. He still had that look in his eye but his expression was soft now. Dawn cupped his face and looked deep in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I over reacted Ash, and I'm sorry for making you feel like this." Dawn kissed him and continued. "I'm sure Brock won't think of me any less and I love you." She kissed him again and Ash returned it.

"I'm really sorry Dawn I didn't think it would upset you." Dawn just kissed him and smiled.

"It's okay Ash." She said in a hush tone. "I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I love you Dawn." Ash and Dawn walked back to the camp sight hand and hand.

"Ash, Dawn, there you are was starting to get worried."

"Were fine Brock no worry's." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Brock?"

"Ya Dawn."

"Can we keep us between us please?"

"Of course and I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks Brock." Brock just nodded.

"Well we better get ready to go it's all most noon and they'll be here around 3." They packed their gear and made their way home. Ash and Dawn walked side by side with their Pokémon close in front of them. As they walked Dawn stole a kiss from Ash. He had a look of bewilderment '_Why was she doing this Brock knows where're together' _Dawn noticed his look and she leaned in next to his ear and spoke in a hush tone.

"He knows but its still fun to be sneaky." Dawn then licked her lips seductively. Ash just grinned and followed her lied. They walked stealing quick kisses at first but, they quickly grew to longer passionate kisses evolving tongue and some of Dawn's crazy twist. By crazy twist she would sometimes suck on his tongue, shove hers in his mouth with complete dominance, or the one he kind of liked the most was when she would bite his tongue or his lip. Every time she did it, it turned Ash on and he grew hungry after every moment. He wanted to eat her out right then and there, they were pulled from their love hunger when they reached the cross roads that lied in to town then back to Ash's house.

"Hey guys look down there." Brock pointed down the road that lied in to town. They all had the undivided attention now on a giant black mass off in the distance. They waited as the mass came closer and grew more visible Brock was the first to see what it was. "It's Tracey and the others!" Brock stated jogging towards them while Dawn and Ash where still trying to focus on the group.

"Hey Brock wait up!" Dawn Grabbed Ash's arm and took off after Brock. As they approach the group there body's and facial features became more discernable. Tracey led the group he lost his head ban and was wearing a white tank top with a blue flannel unbuttoned with brown shorts and had his hair slicked back, his face looked more rugged, and he had grown a thin beard cover his lower half of his face. He had grown tall, taller than Ash he would have to say he was about 6'5 and had put on some serious muscle but still looked a little pudgy around his stomach and chest area. May stood next to him she had grown slightly taller now standing at 5'7, her hair now was let down and reached the middle of her back what caught Ash's eye was her pronounced breast. Her attire changed complete. She now wore a sun dress that was white and had small sunflower design across the bottom and was wearing pink sandals. Misty was in the middle she had her signature pony tail but was longer and more 'girly' looking. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a starmie over the top of her breast which had grown a little but were nothing like May's but were bigger than Dawn's for sure. She was still wearing her short shorts but ditched the suspenders. Zoey and Gary where leading up the back hand-and-hand. Gary looked the same but had a more mature look to him with some added muscle. Zoey wore her attire she wore before but had her hair grown out to her shoulders. As they met up with each other there were greeting each other only names and hey's were said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Brock asked after man hugging Gary.

"Well we caught an early bus out here." Gary pointed back in to town. Everyone just nodded and they continued back towards Ash's house.

"Hey I'm Tracey we never meet." Tracey extended his hand out to Dawn.

"Hey my name is Dawn, nice to meet you." She shook his hand back.

"Ash has told me a lot about you."

"Wow really?" Dawn blushed a little.

"Yep sometimes you were the only thing he would talk about." Tracey chuckled Dawn's blush deepened. "Listen, don't tell Ash I said this he might kill me for telling you." Tracey looked down at her and smiled. Dawn just smiled and nodded. '_Wow all he would do was talk about me'_.

"So you have meet Tracey?" May came in between her and Tracey. Dawn just nodded.

"Ya but what's weird is were got to talking about you." Tracey gave May a nudge with his shoulder and May giggled. Dawn flashed Tracey a confused look but he didn't notice.

"So Dawn what have you been up to." Zoey appeared on her left.

"Well I have still been traveling with Ash and getting ribbons plus preparing for the Wallace cup." Dawn gave Zoey a smirk.

"Good you're going to need for all the new blood coming in."

"Wait are you not competing this year?"

"Nope sorry but I'm retired now I'm just relaxing with my man." She pointed at Gary and smiled. "Now we live on a farm of Pokémon, he'll be opening a lab soon." Dawn's jaw dropped. Her friend rival was settling down.

"Wow…I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks." Zoey hugged Dawn and Dawn returned it she was really happy for them but sad she was leaving.

"I'll miss you in the competition." Just then Misty hugged Dawn from behind.

"Dawn I finally get to talk to you."

"Hey Misty!" Dawn turned and hugged right back.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well like I told Zoey traveling with Ash and training for the Wallace cup." As she finish they heard a loud laugh. They turned to see May and Tracey in a giggle fit now.

"Okay there's something going on between them for sure."

"Ya your right Misty." Zoey reached out of her pocket and handed Misty 1000 money.

"So you two betted on if there were a thing between those too?" Dawn ask curiously.

"Ya they have been like that the whole plane and the bus ride here."

"The second they meet they have been gooey eyes and all touchy feely with each other." _'So that's what that was all about a minute ago'_ Dawn thought to herself.

"So Misty what have you been up to since the last time we meet?"

"Well just looking after the gym still my sisters have left completely now, so now I'm the only one left." Misty just sighed.

"Well then how are you able to be out here on this vacation?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I just told the league I need some time off they agreed since I haven't had a vacation in over 2 years so they sent out a temporary gym leader there while I'm away." Misty smiled returned.

"Well it sounds like you need this." Zoey turned to Misty then a devilish grin came on her face. "Plus you'll be able to spend some time with Ash." Dawn tried everything she could to fight her blush when she mentioned Ash, the past four days started playing in her head. Then shock and awe hit her.

"Wait! You have a thing for Ash?" Dawn now shocked and concerned.

"Damn it Zoey." Misty snarled at Zoey, Zoey just giggled. "Listen." Misty spoke in a low stern voice. "I don't have a thing for Ash anymore, I'll admit that I did but I don't anymore, I'm not going to wait forever." Zoey's grin turned in to a soft smile.

"Well Ash is single right? And he is older and maybe more mature he might like you back and confess that he likes you." Misty let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well if he does then so be it if he doesn't then I'll find someone else."

"Cheer up Misty did you hear about the island were going to?" Dawn intervened trying to change the subject off Ash.

"Well not much just that it has a small town on it and a big ass hotel and a nice one too." Dawn filled them in on what she has heard about the island which wasn't much more than Misty or Zoey for that matter. While at the front of the group Brock, Gary, and Ash were talking.

"Yep Me and Zoey are starting to settle down I'll be getting my Pokémon researching certificate next month then a Pokémon farm."

"Good for you man I'm happy for the both of you." Brock patted Gary on the back. Gary nodded.

"So Ash." Gary turned his attention to Ash. "What do you know about this island were going to?"

"Well, It has a small town on it that's pretty big on shopping stuff, and the hotel is only for the very rich its best in the world they say."

"Wow, and it's all expenses paid."

"Ya." The three said in unison.

"This is going to be an awesome 5 days." They all started day dreaming about what might happen but were pulled from it by a loud laugh. They looked back to see May and Tracy in a giggle fit.

"Yep there's a thing going on between those too."

"Really?" Ash asked Gary.

"Yep ever sense they meet it's been like this the plane and the bus ride here."

"Never expected those to the have a thing." Brock just shrugged and they made their way back to Ash's house first.

"So after we get settled in what do you guys want to do?" Tracey Ask the group.

"Well it's really hot so I suggest we go to the beach or something." May chirped.

"Ya we can go to the lake back that way." Gary pointed in the direction they just came from.

"Ya, that's a nice place we just got back from there." Brock spook up.

"So you guys camped out there?" Misty asked. Ash and Dawn blushed a little and adverted their gaze from each other.

"Yep."

"Before we go we should go back in too town and get some lunch and stuff." Zoey chimed in.

"Let's just get some pizza it easier and there's a great place that just opened up in town." Ash cheered with Pikachu.

"All right then, will all meet up there in 15 minutes, go to town, and head back to the lake." Brock pointed to the edge of the forest that was the gateway in and too the outer reach of pallet town. The group nodded in agreement. "All right see you guys in 15. Wait do you guys want to camp there?"

"I'm good with that." Ash answered.

"Me too." Dawn chirped.

"Ya I'm good with it." Tracey nodded.

"I'm down." May added.

"Were good." Zoey spoke for her and Gary.

"I'm good, but when we go in to town I need to shop for a bathing suit."

"Oh let me go with you I would like to get some things." May commented.

"Me too I want to look at some dresses." Dawn jumped in.

"I want to come." Zoey making herself heard. Brock, Tracey, and Gary sighed.

"Great hours of shopping." Gary mumbled.

"What was that?" Zoey looked at Gary with a stern look.

"Can't wait to see you try on new cloths." Gary scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's what I thought you said." Gary sighed in relief. Zoey grabbed Gary and lied the group. "See you guys in 15." She waved back at them and so did they. Brock waited by the door for ten minutes before he set out to get the other two. He stopped in front of Dawn's room door.

"Dawn you in there?"

"Ya j-just fixing m-my hair." She called back.

"Okay just hurry up."

"Okay." Brock turned in to Ash's room but he was no were to be found. Brock went back to Dawn's room.

"Hey Dawn do you know were Ash is?" He knocked and called through the door.

"Ya I think he is in the bathroom."

"Alright hurry up." _'God I hope there not in there doing that, well the bathroom door is closed so.'_ Brock just sighed and went back down stairs.

"That was close."

"Ya it was, now where was I."

"Getting your afternoon snack." Ash pressed the tip of his member on her lips. Dawn grabbed it and lick it hard making Ash breathe deeply through his teeth. Dawn started bobbing her head up and down sending Ash over the edge. Ash let out a low growl and shot his load in to Dawn's mouth again. She swallowed it and smiled.

"Damn Dawn I think you're addicted to sucking cock already."

"Nope." She stood up fixing her hair and her skirt. "Just yours." She smiled and winked at him. "Oh let not forget either that you practically attacked me when we got up here mister." She poked his chest playfully.

"Hey you're the one that bent over and wasn't wearing underwear."

"That's because you tore it up last night remember." Ash smiled and kissed Dawn on the forehead. "Let's get going I'll go first." Brock knew about them now but still Dawn didn't want him knowing what they were doing.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Pika pi."

"All set." The three made their way out and could see they were the last ones there.

"Well it's about time let's get going while we have day light left." Gary had an agitated tone. The group walked in to town. The first stop was the mall.

"Okay here's how this will work you guys go get lunch and stuff for the lake and will go shopping and will meet here back at the entrance, sound good?" Zoey commanded everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Well we got everything we needed?" Brock started looking over the check list.

"Yep we got it all Gary."

"Alright let's go wait for the girls." They sat on the bench and chatted about small things what the best T.V. show was on this season, what movies were worth seeing, and of course Pokémon all to kill the time. As time went on the temperature went up scorching the earth below them.

"Ugh why do they take so long?" Ash leaned back on the bench fan himself with his shirt collar.

"I don't know but if they don't hurry up I'm jumping in the fountain over there." Gary pointed to the wishing fountain in front of the mall.

"I second that." Tracey was fanning himself like Ash.

"Oh thank god there they are." Brock pointed to the girls who just walked out of the mall.

"What's up with you guys?" Misty asked.

"Well while you guys were in the mall with air conditioning we were waiting out here. In hell." Gary grunted.

"Oh stop being a baby and let's get going, here carry this." Zoey handed him her bags. Gary groaned.

"You're so lucky I love you." Gary kissed her and followed in suit.

"Here." May held out her arms in front of Tracey.

"Ugh, really?"

"Please?" May gave him puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"Fine." Tracey sighed and stood next to Gary. Misty and Dawn walked in front of Ash and held out their bags and smiled. Ash sighed and grabbed them. Brock started laughing.

"Don't think you're getting away with nothing you're carrying the food and stuff." Ash pointed at the pile of tents and food.

"Damn." Brock stacked and organized the pile on his back and arms.

"Let's get going." May chirped. The women led the group while the guys stayed behind them a few yards.

"They definitely bought more than just swim suits." Tracey readjusting you're his bags.

"Ya what the hell could they have bought." Ash carrying two more bags than Tracey.

"Oh stop complaining you two, if anyone should complain its Brock." Gary pointed to Brock who was hunched over forward carrying 7 tent and sleeping bags on his back and chest with the food bags and pizza resting on his arms.

"Brock here let me help you man." Ash set down his bags and grabbed his and Dawn's tents and sleeping bags of his back and chest. "There got mine and Dawn's."

"Thanks Ash." Brock grunted leaning up a little.

"Damn it, here I'll grab ours." Gary ran and reluctantly grabbed his and Zoey's tent and bags.

"Here I'll take mine and May's." Tracey grabbed the bags and readjusted the shopping bags and the other bags.

"Thanks guys." Brock stood up straight and groaned holding his lower back. "That's so much better."

"No problem Brock, now the faster we get there the sooner we get out of this heat and out of these bags." Gary said motivating the guys to pick up the pace.

Meanwhile at the front of the group.

"Gary is being so patient, he really has changed." Misty said while thinking about how he had the ego and the 'cheer squad'.

"Yes he has been and I think I'll reward him." A sly grin appeared on Zoey's face.

"Zoey!" Dawn was in shock she never seen this side of her friend.

"Oh Zoey, I never seen this side before." May chimed in.

"Ya it happens when you get a man." Zoey looked at May. "You know like you and Tracey." May blushed furiously.

"Oh May." Misty wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "He likes you, you know."

"Well duh but I don't want to move to fast." May's face was still red.

"May if you don't do it then, when? After he has found someone?" Zoey asked her face turned more serious.

"Ya May don't hide it just go for it." Misty said.

"Okay…but what if he doesn-."

"May he is head over heels for you I'm surprised you too are locked by the hips right now." Zoey cut her off. "And I don't mean it like that." May blushed even harder.

"Just go for it May if you don't you'll end up regretting it." Misty gave her a reassuring hug.

"All right I'll talk to him when we get to the lake." May let out a long sigh.

"May it's for the best I promise." Zoey smiled and relieving some of May's nervousness. They reached the cross roads that lied to the lake and back to Ash's house. The girls stop when they heard foots steps quickly approaching them they looked back to see the guys now at a brisk run and were drenched in sweat. They soon passed them with Gary leading and Ash close behind with Brock and Tracey in tow.

"Wow there being a little over dramatic don't you think?" Misty asked frowning.

"Well they are carrying theirs and our stuff." Dawn spoke up for the first time scaring the others.

"Damn Dawn we almost forgot you were there." Zoey said wide eyed and breathing quickly.

"Sorry." Dawn spoke up.

"Ya your right Dawn let's thank them when we get back to camp." Misty frown was replaced by a smile.

"Well I'm rewarding Gary so." Zoey skipped ahead of them.

"And I got Tracey." May proclaiming while stepping ahead of Misty and Dawn.

"May!" Zoey playfully pushed May.

"No not like that!" May covered her face to hide her embarrassment.

"We know May were just messing with you." Misty also gave her a playful push.

"Let's just get to the lake." May said in a commanding tone. They walked the short distance to the lake in silence. When they reached the lake the men all but Brock were swimming in the lake and relaxing while Brock was in the shade setting up camp. The women started rummaging through the bags trying to figure out who's was whose.

"When you guys are done can you guys start setting up the tents?" Brock pulled them from their concentration.

"Ya sure no problem Brock." Dawn smiled. They finished with their bags and prepped the tents and organized the sleeping bags to the respective tents.

"I'm getting hungry guys you want to start lunch?" Brock asked the group.

"Ya I can eat now." Misty's stomach grumbled. Everyone laughed and agreed to eat.

"Alright then let's prep for lunch. Can one of you call in the guys?"

"I'll get them." Dawn proclaimed. She walked down to the beach and played with the sand in between her toes. She closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair as it swayed in the wind. She took a deep breath and came back to reality. _'That was nice'_ "Hey guys, lunch is ready come on in!" The guys took off without a second thought. Ash was the first to get to shore and again Dawn was caught up in his look.

"Wow." Dawn whispered under her breath. Ash with Pikachu in tow darted by her. Gary was the second she couldn't help but 'check him out' he had muscle but not like Ash's he was less toned them him but still looked good. Dawn could see why Zoey was in to him. Next was Tracey he was very well built had twice as much muscle than Ash or Gary but wasn't very toned. They all sat around the newly lit fire talking about the past day's events.

"Wow that was some good pizza." Misty said finishing her third slice.

"Told you." Ash was laying back rubbing his now full stomach.

"Pika." Pikachu beside him doing the same. Everyone laughed at the site.

"Trainer like Pokémon." Brock stated.

"Well I'm going to go get changed and go for a swim." Misty said as she stood and stretched.

"I could go for a swim." Zoey got up with Misty.

"I don't feel like it but I'll build some sand castle or something." May interjected.

"I'm down for that." Tracey said standing by May's side.

"I'll joi-." Dawn stopped herself when she remember May needed some alone time with Tracey. "Join Ash on his walk." Ash shot up with confusion.

"What am I-." Ash was cut off when Dawn kicked him in the leg and gave him a stern look. "Ya that's right my after dinner walk." Ash smiled uneasily and scratched the back of his head. Tracey gave Ash a suspicions look.

"Anyway." Gary spoke. "I'll help Brock clean up and will join you." Everyone nodded and set out on their ways the girls went off to the nearby woods to change. While Gary and Brock cleaned up the mess and changed back in to their swim shorts Ash and Tracey followed in suit and left for the sandy shore. The girls emerged from the nearby bushes the boys couldn't help but stare even Brock.

May lied the group wearing a lime green bikini with her hair pulled back in to a pony tail. Zoey was second wearing a black bikini exposing a heart tattoo with someone's name scrolled across it just above the lower part of her bikini. Next was Misty who let her hair down showing her naturally curly hair bouncing with every step, while wearing a crimson color bikini. Last in line was Dawn she was wearing a teal bikini that really showed her eyes and hair, with a blue mini skirt loosely tied around her waist.

Dawn approached Ash.

"Shall we go for the walk?" Ash nodded and let her lead the way in to some nearby path leading in to the woods. They both walked in silence enjoying nature and most of all each other's company. This never happen with anyone else for either of the two they never felt so comfortable with anyone before. Soon Ash broke the silence.

"So…why are we talking a walk?" Dawn stopped halting Ash as well.

"So we can give May and Tracey some time alone." She looked up at Ash and a sly grin grew on her face. "And of course to give us some alone time." She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash knew that look all too well he called it the 'cock hungry' look. Ash started to reject the idea of it.

"Wait Dawn anyone of them could fin-." He was cut off when Dawn shot her hand down in to his shorts firmly grasping his cock. Ash grunted. He hated how she could do that to him. Dawn still with a firm grasp on Ash's penis made their way against a tree and were now facing away from the direction they came so no one will see them as they if they came up the path way. Dawn slowly stroke Ash's cock while she locked lips with Ash, at this point Ash had given up. He leaned back against the tree and just enjoyed the kissing and rubbing. Dawn soon pulled away to get what she really wanted; Ash's cock. She gave Ash one more dirty smile before pulling down his shorts revealing his throbbing member at full attention.

Dawn squatted down in front of Ash, his member pointing right between her eyes. Dawn purred as she engulfed it to her mouth. Ash rested is head against the tree and moaned in pleasure. Ash looked back down at the site before him again. Ash was now balls deep in Dawn's throat while her other hand message his balls which was a new twist Ash hadn't expected. But didn't mind because of the amount of pleasure it caused. Then Ash noticed that she was playing with herself as she sucked him off. Dawn saw the confused look on Ash's face and pulled away from Ash. "What's wrong?"

"Are you playing with yourself?" Ash quickly spoke up.

"Ya why?"

"Well don't I want something eat when you're done." Ash said with a wicked smile on his face. Dawn now more turned on than ever dive back on to Ash's penis, within minutes of this Ash reached is breaking point. "Shit…I'm goinnnn…" Dawn pulled back and clamped down with her lips on the tip of Ash's member and pump him fast and hard-in the way Dawn saw it earning her reward-until Ash roared out in pleasure and shot his load in to Dawn's mouth. Dawn stroked and sucked rather a little too hard on Ash's deflating penis to bring out any remaining drop of his cum. Once Dawn knew he had been sucked dry for now she wasted no time and gulping down his big load. '_Even after all that has happen today it still a big load.'_ Dawn thought to herself as she was pulling up Ash's shorts.

Dawn pulled up Ash's shorts and look up to meet his hungry eyes. Dawn couldn't help but smile. But first she was going to have some fun while staying in control. Ash lunged forward to capture Dawn in his arms but was stopped by Dawn placing a finger on his mouth. Ash look now turned to confusion.

"Listen here my loyal knight." Dawn began. "I am your Queen and you do as I say got it?" Ash caught on quickly to this role playing thing they had going. And he liked it. Ash nodded in response with her finger still on his mouth. "Now keel." Dawn guided Ash in front of her mini skirt and bottom bikini part. Dawn pulled up her mini skirt and pulled aside her bikini bottom revealing her clean shaven pussy to Ash. Ash growled at the sight before him. Ash grabbed her ass checks and got a moan out of Dawn. Ash was about to lunge forward and take in her glistening womanhood and drink her sweet nectar. But again was stopped by his 'Queen' Ash looked up to see Dawn smirking.

"Not so fast." She started. "First you must repeat what I say."

"Yes my Queen." Ash acknowledging her.

"May I have your permission to feast upon you?" She stated.

"May I have your permission to Feast upon you my Queen?" Dawn liked the 'My Queen' part.

"Yes you may now eat." Dawn said while taking in a handful of his hair and shoving his face in to her vagina. Instantly moaning form the pleasure as Ash attacked her clitoris licking, sucking, and ever so slightly nibbling on it caused Dawn to reach new levels of pleasure and ecstasy. It was only a matter of minutes before Dawn had reached her final moments her legs tensed up and her grip on Ash's hair tighten and Ash knew she was close so he sped up his efforts which Dawn didn't think was possible. Within seconds the pressure inside Dawn exploded out. Dawn through her head back, and screamed out Ash's name.

"Ahhhhhhssssssshhhhhhhhh." Dawn could her Ash drinking and lapping up her juices which she found very hot. Once ash was down and Dawn came off from her high Ash stood in front of her and Dawn could see her juices glisten on his chin and upper lip.

"You missed some." She says while wiping it off his face then licking it up herself form her fingers.

"That had to be the best yet." Ash said.

"Ya it was you're a very good knight."

"And you're a very good Queen." They both leaned forward and share a passionate kiss. They broke away. Dawn couldn't help but feel though that tonight was going to be special for some reason.

_**Well there you have the 5**__**th**__** installment, this is no longer going to be day by day chapters some might be in the future but for now I can't get the time to write the 15000-20000 day chapters sorry. Keep up the reviews guys I got a review today that inspired me to finish this so they really do help please and thank you and don't for get to check out our Facebook page Nerdvana society. Until next time spaceman out **_


End file.
